ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
List of awards
This is a list of orders, medals, prizes, and other awards, of military, civil and ecclesiastical conferees. Arts and entertainment General Comic books and cartooning Computers and the Internet Dance Film Humor *British Comedy Awards *Canadian Comedy Awards *Commie Awards *Edinburgh Comedy Awards (Edinburgh Festival Fringe, United Kingdom) *Gat Perich International Humor Prizes (Spain) *Mark Twain Prize for American Humor (John F. Kennedy Center for the Performing Arts) *Stephen Leacock Memorial Medal for Humour a $15,000 prize, awarded for the best in Canadian humour writing Music *Academy of Country Music Awards *Akil Koci Prize *Alternative Press Music Awards *American Academy of Arts and Letters Gold Medal in Music *American Country Awards *American Country Countdown Awards *American Music Award *Anugerah Musik Indonesia *ARIA Music Awards (Australian Recording Industry Association) *ASCAP awards (American Society of Composers, Authors and Publishers) *Awit Awards (Philippine Association of the Record Industry) *BAFTA Anthony Asquith Award (British Academy of Film and Television Arts) *BET Awards (Black Entertainment Television, United States) *''Billboard'' Music Awards *Brit Awards (British Phonographic Industry) *British Composer Awards (British Academy of Songwriters, Composers and Authors) *Classic Rock Roll of Honour Awards – an annual awards program bestowed by Classic Rock *CMT Music Awards *Comet (Viva, Germany) *Country Music Association Awards *Country Music Awards of Australia (Country Music Association of Australia) *Distinguished Service to Music Medal (Kappa Kappa Psi) – for exceptional service to American bands and band music *Echo (German Phonographic Academy) *Ernst von Siemens Music Prize *George Peabody Medal (Peabody Institute) *Gold Badge Awards – for outstanding contributions to the music and the entertainment industry of the United Kingdom *Golden Globes (Portugal) *Golden Melody Awards (Taiwan) *Grammy Awards (National Academy of Recording Arts and Sciences) *Grand Prix du Disque (France) *Grawemeyer Award for Music Composition *Handel Music Prize (City of Halle, Germany) *The Headies (Nigeria) *Herbert von Karajan Music Prize (Festspielhaus Baden-Baden) *iHeartRadio Music Awards *Indonesian Dangdut Awards *Ivor Novello Awards (British Academy of Songwriters, Composers and Authors) *Juno Awards (Canadian Academy of Recording Arts and Sciences) *Kudo Kudo Music Awards *Latin Grammy Award (Latin Academy of Recording Arts & Sciences) *Léonie Sonning Music Prize (Léonie Sonning Music Foundation) *Los Premios MTV Latinoamérica – previously known as MTV Video Music Awards Latinoamérica (MTV) *Melon Music Awards (Korea) *MOBO Awards *MTV Africa Music Awards (MTV) *MTV Asia Awards (MTV) *MTV Australia Awards (MTV) *MTV Europe Music Awards (MTV) *MTV Video Music Awards (MTV) *Otaka Prize – an annual composition prize for Japanese composers *Polar Music Prize – for International recognition of excellence in the world of music *Praemium Imperiale *Preis der deutschen Schallplattenkritik – for achievement in recorded music *Prix de Rome *Pulitzer Prize for Music *Rolf Schock Prize in Musical Arts *Sanremo Music Festival (Italy) *Sibelius Prize *Stellar Awards (Gospel) *Suntory Music Award (Japan) *YouTube Music Awards Beauty pageants Radio *NAB Marconi Radio Awards (National Association of Broadcasters) *Sony Radio Academy Awards (Radio Academy) Stage and theater Television File:Goldene Kamera.JPG|The Goldene Kamera *AACTA Awards (Australian Academy of Cinema and Television Arts) *British Academy Television Awards *Canadian Screen Awards (Academy of Canadian Cinema & Television) *Critics' Choice Television Awards *Deutscher Fernsehpreis (Germany) *Edward R. Murrow Award – for commitment to excellence that exemplifies the career of Edward R. Murrow (Edward R. Murrow College of Communication of Washington State University) *Edward R. Murrow Award – for the best television interpretation or documentary on international affairs (Overseas Press Club) *Edward R. Murrow Awards – for outstanding achievements in electronic journalism (Radio Television Digital News Association) *Emmy Awards **Creative Arts Emmy Awards **Daytime Emmy Awards **International Emmy Awards **News & Documentary Emmy Awards **Primetime Emmy Awards ***Primetime Engineering Emmy Awards **Sports Emmy Awards **Technology & Engineering Emmy Awards *FIPA awards (Festival International de Programmes Audiovisuels) *Game Show Awards *GLAAD Media Awards (Gay & Lesbian Alliance Against Defamation) *Gemini Awards (Canada) *Genie Awards *Golden Bell Awards (Taiwan) *Golden Globe Awards (Hollywood Foreign Press Association) *Golden Globes (Portugal) *Golden Nymph (Monte-Carlo Television Festival, Monaco) *Goldene Kamera *Grimme Preis *Humanitas Prize *Iris Awards – American awards for local television programming excellence *Logie Awards (TV Week) *MTV Movie & TV Awards *National Reality Television Awards *National Television Awards *Panasonic Gobel Awards (Indonesia) *Peabody Awards *Rose d'Or *Royal Television Society awards (Royal Television Society) *''Soap Opera Digest'' Awards *Soapy Awards *Television Academy Honors (Academy of Television Arts & Sciences) *Young Artist Awards (Young Artist Association) Web television *IAWTV Awards *Streamy Awards Business Management *Best of European Business (Roland Berger Strategy Consultants) *CIPA International Investment Awards *Deming Prize for Quality, originally the Japan Quality Medal *E-Commerce Awards *E. H. Harriman Award *The Future Awards (The Future Project: Nigeria) *Garshom Awards *Global Islamic Finance Awards (GIFA) *Henry Laurence Gantt Medal *J. D. Power and Associates Automotive Award *Jake Award *Malcolm Baldrige National Quality Award *Railroader of the Year *Regional Railroad of the Year *Ron Brown Award *Short Line Railroad of the Year *Stevie Awards former names: American Business Awards and International Business Awards *Train Operator of the Year *Women in Business Award *Woodrow Wilson Award for Corporate Citizenship (Wilson Center of the Smithsonian Institution) Advertising former names: American Business Awards and International Business Awards }} Fashion * Abryanz Style and Fashion Awards (ASFAs) Food and drink Food *British Curry Awards *Cordon D'Or *Food Photographer of the Year *Great Taste Award- Guild of Fine Food awards *International Association of Culinary Professionals award *James Beard Foundation Award *Jane Grigson Award *Michelin Star & Rising Star – restaurant achievement *Monde Selection – International Institute for Quality Selections awards *Superior Taste Award - International Taste and Food Institute awards *The World's 50 Best Restaurants Drink *Australian International Beer Awards *Brazilian Beer Awards *Brewers Association Awards *Brewing Industry International Awards *Champion Beer of Britain *Champion Beer of Scotland *Champion Beer of Wales *Champion Winter Beer of Britain *European Beer Star *Golden Tap Awards *Great American Beer Festival *International Wine and Spirit Competition *Los Angeles International Competitions for Wine, Spirits, Beer, and Olive Oil *San Francisco World Spirits Competition *World Beer Cup *Decanter World Wine Awards *International Value Wine Awards – Canada *International Wine and Spirit Competition *Jimmy Watson Memorial Trophy – Australia *Monde Selection – International Institute for Quality Selections awards *Vinitaly awards Games Board games *Charles S. Roberts Awards *National championships *Deutscher Spiele Preis *Grandmaster *Origins Awards *Spiel des Jahres *World Chess Championship *World Junior Chess Championship Video games Hobby and special interest Auto *America's Most Beautiful Roadster (AMBR) – awarded at the Grand National Roadster Show *Pebble Beach Concours d'Elegance Best of Show *Ridler Award – awarded at the Detroit Autorama Scale modeling *Master Model Railroader – presented by the National Model Railroad Association (NMRA) Humanitarianism, international relations, and service 1933 Nobel Peace Prize awarded to Norman Angell.JPG|The Nobel Peace Prize *Albert Medal – for distinguished merit in promoting arts, manufactures, and commerce (Royal Society of Arts) *Alphonse Fletcher, Sr. Fellowship – for contributions to civil rights (Fletcher Foundation) *Austrian Holocaust Memorial Award (Austrian Service Abroad) *Benjamin Franklin Medal – for Anglo-American cooperation (Royal Society of Arts) *Brandeis Award – pro-privacy *Charlemagne Prize *Cherokee Inspired Comfort Award, for exceptional service by nurses and other health care professionals *Community of Christ International Peace Award *Eugene V. Debs Award *Florence Nightingale Medal *Freedom Award *Gandhi Peace Prize *Gold Mercury International Award *Grassroot Diplomat Initiative Award *Herder Prize – promotion of art and scientific relations in Central and Southeastern Europe *Ho-Am Prize in Community Service *Human Rights Medal (Australia) *Indira Gandhi Prize *Jefferson Awards for Public Service *John Rabe Award *King Faisal International Prize (Service to Islam) http://kfip.org/service-to-islam/ *Lenin Peace Prize *Library of Congress Living Legend *MacArthur Fellows Program *Man of the Year/Person of the Year (Time magazine) *Mo Ibrahim Prize for Achievement in African Leadership – $5 million award for African heads of state for development achievement *Nansen Refugee Award *Nayef Al-Rodhan Prize for Transcultural Understanding (British Academy) *Niwano Peace Prize *Nobel Peace Prize (Parliament of Norway) *Otto Hahn Peace Medal in Gold (United Nations Association of Germany and the Governing Mayor of Berlin) *Patronal Medal *Pearson Medal of Peace *Public Welfare Medal *Public Service Recognition Award *Queen's Golden Jubilee Award for Voluntary Service by Groups in the Community *Ramon Magsaysay Award – for achievement by Asians *Right Livelihood Award *Righteous Among the Nations *Sakharov Prize – for human rights and freedom of thought *Spingarn Medal – for achievement by Black Americans *Steiger Award – an international award for accomplishment based in Bochum, Germany *Takeda Awards *Templeton Prize *Thomas Jefferson Foundation Medal in Citizen Leadership (Thomas Jefferson Foundation) *Thorolf Rafto Memorial Prize *U Thant Peace Award – to individuals or organizations for accomplishments toward the attainment of world peace *Vision for Europe Award – for "outstanding achievements in taking Europe into the future" (Edmond Israel Foundation) *Wateler Peace Prize (Carnegie Foundation) *Woodrow Wilson Award for Public Service (Woodrow Wilson International Center for Scholars of the Smithsonian Institution) *International Peace Prize (World Peace Council) *Joliot-Curie Gold Medal of Peace (World Peace Council) Scouting *Bronze Award (Girl Scouts of the USA) *Chief Scout's Award (Scouts Canada) *Cornwell Scout Badge *Crown Scout (Belgium) *Distinguished Eagle Scout Award *Eagle Scout (Boy Scouts of America) *Eagle Scout (Boy Scouts of the Philippines) *Explorer Belt *Gold Award (Girl Scouts of the USA) *King's Scout (Malaysia) *King's Scout (Thailand) *Pramuka Garuda (Eagle Scout, Indonesia) *Queen's Scout *Queen's Venturer Award *Silver Award (Boy Scouts of America) *Silver Award (Girl Scouts of the USA) *Tiger Scout (Korea Scout Association) Humanities Oppenheimer Fellowship Award Medal.jpg|The Harry Oppenheimer Fellowship Award *Dan David Prize – three prizes of US$1 million each honouring outstanding achievement in the arts, sciences and humanities *Erasmus Prize (Praemium Erasmianum Foundation) *Fukuoka Asian Culture Prize *Harry Oppenheimer Fellowship Award *Joseph Levenson Book Prize (Chinese Studies) *John Whitney Hall Book Prize (Japanese Studi] *Ho-Am Prize in the Arts *Holberg International Memorial Prize *Kennedy Center Honors – List of recipients (United States) *Kluge Prize *Laura Shannon Prize – a book prize awarded in the humanities biannually *Salimbeni Prize – for a book in the field of art history *Wolf Prize in Arts Architecture Art *Abd-el-Tif prize (Company of the French Orientalist Painters) (No longer awarded) *American Academy of Arts and Letters Gold Medals (American Academy of Arts and Letters) *Anne Gould Hauberg Artist Images Award (University of Washington Libraries) *Archibald Prize (Art Gallery of New South Wales) *Ars Fennica Award (Henna and Pertti Niemistö Ars Fennica Art Foundation) *Arte Laguna Prize (Venice) *Artes Mundi (Artes Mundi arts charity, Cardiff) *Asahi Prize for Arts (Asahi Shimbun and Asahi Shimbun Foundation) *Art Prize of the German Democratic Republic (German Democratic Republic) (no longer awarded) *ArtPrize (Artprize non-profit organization) *Bâloise Prize (Bâloise group) *Beck Gold Medal (Pennsylvania Academy of the Fine Arts} *Beck's Futures (Institute of Contemporary Arts) (no longer awarded) *Bennett Prize for Women Figurative Realists (The Pittsburgh Foundation) *Blake Prize for Religious Art (Blake Society, Australia) *BP Portrait Award (National Portrait Gallery) *Blumenthal Prize (Franco-American Florence Blumenthal Foundation) *Bungeishunjū Manga Award (Bungeishunjū) (No longer awarded) *Carnegie Art Award (Carnegie Investment Bank) *Carnegie Prize (Carnegie Museum of Art) *Cartazini Art Award (Cartazini Gallery, Paris) *A. J. Casson Award (Canadian Society of Painters in Water Colour) *Centenary Medal (RPS) (Royal Photographic Society) *Charles Lang Freer Medal (Smithsonian Institution) *Clemenger Contemporary Art Award (Art Gallery of New South Wales) (no longer awarded) *Cologne Fine Art Award (Cologne Trade Fair Company and Federal Association of German Art Publishers) *Crown Prince Couple's Awards (Crown Prince Frederik of Denmark and Princess Mary of Denmark) *Cultural Medallion (National Arts Council Singapore) *Dizengoff Prize (Tel Aviv-Yafo Municipality) *Dobell Prize (Art Gallery of New South Wales) (no longer awarded) *Dorothea von Stetten Art Award (Kunstmuseum Bonn) *Doug Moran National Portrait Prize (Doug Moran, Australia) *Eckersberg Medal (Royal Danish Academy of Fine Arts) *Factor Prize for Southern Art (now renamed the 1858 Prize for Contemporary Southern Art) (Society 1858) *Fénéon Prize (University of Paris) *Fleurieu Art Prize *Fogtdal Photographers Award (Palle Fogtdal) *Garrick/Milne Prize (Garrick Club) (no longer awarded) *Glyndŵr Award (Machynlleth Tabernacle Trust, Wales) *Gold Coast Art Prize (Gold Coast City Art Gallery) *Gold Medal (National Eisteddfod of Wales) (National Eisteddfod of Wales) *Lieutenant-Governor's Award for High Achievement in the Arts (New Brunswick Arts Board) *Hamdan International Photography Award (Hamdan bin Mohammed Al Maktoum) *Helena Rubinstein Portrait Prize (Helena Rubinstein Foundation) (no longer awarded) *Helpmann Awards (Live Performance Australia) *Ho-am Prize in the Arts (Samsung) *Hugo Boss Prize (Guggenheim Museum) *Hunting Art Prize (Hunting plc) *Jerwood Drawing Prize (Drawing Projects UK and Jerwood Foundation, UK) *Jerwood Painting Prize (Jerwood Foundation) (no longer awarded) *Jindřich Chalupecký Award (Jindřich Chalupecký Society) *John Moores Painting Prize (Walker Art Gallery) *Jolomo Award (Jolomo Foundation) *Käthe Kollwitz Prize (Academy of Arts, Berlin) *KAIROS Prize (Alfred Toepfer Foundation) *Kazimierz Ostrowski Award (Association of Polish Painters and Designers) *Kyoto Prize in Arts and Philosophy (Inamori Foundation) *Leonardo da Vinci World Award of Arts (World Cultural Council) *Lescarbot Award (Government of Canada) *Logan Medal of the Arts (Art Institute of Chicago & Society for Sanity in Art) *Lumière Award (RPS) (Royal Photographic Society) *Lynn Painter-Stainers Prize (Worshipful Company of Painter-Stainers and the Lynn Foundation) *Mary Smith Prize (Pennsylvania Academy of the Fine Arts) *McCaughey Prize (National Gallery of Victoria and the Art Gallery of New South Wales) *Mosman Art Prize (Mosman Town Council, Australia) *National Aboriginal & Torres Strait Islander Art Award (Museum and Art Gallery of the Northern Territory) *National Arts Awards (Americans for the Arts) *Outstanding Service Award (RPS) (Royal Photographic Society) *Puvis de Chavannes Prize (Société Nationale des Beaux-Arts) *Portia Geach Memorial Award (The Trust Company, Perpetual) *Praemium Imperiale (Imperial family of Japan) *Prémio Autores (Sociedade Portuguesa de Autores) *Prince Eugen Medal (King of Sweden) *Prince Pierre of Monaco Foundation prizes (Prince Pierre of Monaco Foundation) *Prix Blumenthal (Franco-American Florence Blumenthal Foundation) *Prix de l'Indochine (École des Beaux-Arts de l'Indochine) (no longer awarded) *Prix de Rome (French Academy) (no longer awarded) *Prix de Rome (Belgium) (Government of Belgium) *Prix de Rome (Netherlands) (Rijksakademie) *Prix Grand-Duc Adolphe (Cercle artistique de Luxembourg) *Prix Marcel Duchamp (Association pour la Diffusion Internationale de l'Art Français (ADIAF)) *Prix Paul-Émile-Borduas (Government of Quebec) *Progress Medal (RPS) (Royal Photographic Society) *Rolf Schock Prize in Visual Arts (Royal Swedish Academy of Arts) *Rome Prize (American Academy in Rome) *Saint-Affrique Prize *SECA Art Award (San Francisco Museum of Modern Art ) *Sidney Myer Performing Arts Awards *Sir John Sulman Prize (Art Gallery of New South Wales) *Sobey Art Award (Sobey Art Foundation, Canada) *Sonning Prize (University of Copenhagen) *South Bank Sky Arts Awards (Sky Arts) *Szpilman Award (Szpilman) *Temple Gold Medal *Tezuka Award (Shueisha) (No longer awarded?) *Tezuka Osamu Cultural Prize (Asahi Shimbun) *Thorvaldsen Medal (Royal Danish Academy of Fine Arts) *Thorvald Bindesbøll Medal (Royal Danish Academy of Fine Arts) *Threadneedle Prize (Mall Galleries) *Turner Prize (Tate) *Waterhouse Natural Science Art Prize (South Australian Museum) *Welsh Artist of the Year (St David's Hall, Cardiff) *Wolf Prize in Arts (Wolf Foundation) *Wynn Newhouse Award (Samuel J Newhouse Foundation) *Wynne Prize (Art Gallery of New South Wales) Design *Alcuin Society Awards for Excellence in Book Design *American Academy of Arts and Letters Gold Medal in Graphic Art *Apple Design Awards *Compasso d'Oro *Danish Design Award (Danish Design Centre) *European Design Awards *International Design Excellence Awards *Kent Design Awards *Lunning Prize (Frederik Lunning) (no longer awarded) *National Design Awards *Red Dot *Yahoo! Sharpener Award Education *Harold W. McGraw Prize in Education *José Vasconcelos World Award of Education (World Cultural Council) *New South Wales Institute for Educational Research Award for Outstanding Educational Research History *Abbot Payson Usher Prize (Society for the History of Technology) *Alfred Thayer Mahan Award for Literary Achievement (Navy League of the United States) *American History Book Prize (New-York Historical Society) *Archaeology Awards (Current Archaeology) *Bancroft Prize (Columbia University) *Bentley Book Prize (World History Association) *Beveridge Award (American Historical Association) *Caird Medal (National Maritime Museum) *Chilean National History Award (Government of Chile) *CINOA Prize (CINOA) *Commodore Dudley W. Knox Naval History Lifetime Achievement Award (Naval Historical Foundation) *Cornplanter Medal *Cundill Prize (McGill University) *Dexter Award (American Chemical Society) (no longer awarded) *Duff Cooper Prize *Gold Medal Award for Distinguished Archaeological Achievement (Archaeological Institute of America) *Dunning Prize (American Historical Association) *Eugene M. Emme Astronautical Literature Award (American Astronautical Society History Committee) *Francis Parkman Prize (Society of American Historians) *Francis Stephen Award (University of Vienna) *Frederick Douglass Prize (Gilder Lehrman Institute of American History) *Frederick Jackson Turner Award (Organization of American Historians) *George Louis Beer Prize (American Historical Association) *Gladstone Prize (Royal Historical Society) *Guggenheim-Lehrman Prize in Military History (Harry Frank Guggenheim Foundation) *Guizot Prize (Académie française) *Hawley Prize (Organization of American Historians) *Friend of History Award (Organization of American Historians) *J. C. Harrington Award in Historical Archaeology (Society for Historical Archaeology) *Hattendorf Prize (United States Naval War College) *Herbert Baxter Adams Prize (American Historical Association) *Hitchcock Award (Society of Architectural Historians) *John Lyman Book Awards (North American Society for Oceanic History) *John K. Fairbank Prize (American Historical Association) *Julian Corbett Prize in Naval History (University of London) *Justin Winsor Prize (history) (American Historical Association) (no longer awarded) *Justin Winsor Prize (library) (American Library Association) *Kenneth O. May Prize (International Commission on the History of Mathematics ) *Kenyon Medal (British Academy) *Lawrence W. Levine Award (Organization of American Historians) *Leo Gershoy Award (American Historical Association) *Longman-History Today Awards (Longman and History Today) *Marcel Pollitzer Prize (Association des écrivains combattants) *Margaret W. Rossiter History of Women in Science Prize (History of Science Society) *Mark Lynton History Prize (Nieman Foundation for Journalism and Columbia University School of Journalism *Merle Curti Award (Organization of American Historians) *New South Wales Premier's History Awards (State Library of NSW) *K. Jack Bauer Award (North American Society for Oceanic History) *Northern Territory History Awards (Northern Territory Library) *Mountbatten Maritime Prize (Maritime Foundation) *Orden del Pop (Universidad Francisco Marroquín) *Philip Taft Labor History Book Award (Cornell University School of Industrial and Labor Relations) *Premio Acqui Storia (Department of Culture for Acqui Terme City Council) *Prime Minister's Prize for Australian History (Prime Minister of Australia) *Pulitzer Prize for History (Columbia University) *Rawley Prize (Organization of American Historians) *Ray Allen Billington Prize (Organization of American Historians) *Richard W. Leopold Prize (Organization of American Historians) *Saadi Literary Award (Government of Iran) *Saltire Society Literary Awards (Saltire Society) *Sarton Medal (History of Science Society) *Suzanne J. Levinson Prize (History of Science Society) *Theodore and Franklin D. Roosevelt Prize in Naval History (Navy League of the United States, Roosevelt Institute and the Theodore Roosevelt Association) *Tyrrell Historical Medal (Royal Society of Canada) *Wakker Prize (Swiss Heritage Society) *Watumull Prize (American Historical Association) (no longer awarded) *Wesley Logan Prize (American Historical Association and Association for the Study of African American Life} *Whitfield Prize (Royal Historical Society) *Wolfson History Prize (Wolfson Foundation) Journalism Pulitzer Prizes (medal).png|Pulitzer Prize for Public Service *Alfred I. duPont–Columbia University Award *Cavling Prize (Denmark) *CPJ International Press Freedom Awards *Elijah Parish Lovejoy Award *Eric Breindel Award for Excellence in Opinion Journalism *Missouri Lifestyle Journalism Awards *Lettre Ulysses Award for the Art of Reportage (Germany) *NCTE George Orwell Award for Distinguished Contribution to Honesty and Clarity in Public Language *Ortega y Gasset Awards *Peabody Award – broadcast journalism *Pulitzer Prize for: **Beat Reporting **Breaking News Reporting **Breaking News Photography **Commentary **Criticism **Editorial Cartooning **Editorial Writing **Explanatory Reporting **Feature Photography **Feature Writing **International Reporting **Investigative Reporting **National Reporting **Public Service *Robert Capa Gold Medal – for the "best published photographic reporting from abroad requiring exceptional courage and enterprise" *Robert F. Kennedy Journalism Award *Sriburapha Award (Thailand) *UNESCO/Guillermo Cano World Press Freedom Prize *Walkley Awards (Australia) *World Association of Newspapers' Golden Pen of Freedom Award Language *Linguapax Prize *Word(s) of the Year (WOTY) Law *American Bar Association Medal *Holberg International Memorial Prize – for outstanding scholarly work in the arts, the humanities, social sciences, law, and theology, either within one of these academic fields alone or through interdisciplinary work *Thomas Jefferson Foundation Medal in Law (Thomas Jefferson Foundation) * Burton Awards for Legal Achievement Literature Logic and philosophy *Rolf Schock Prize in Logic and Philosophy *Golden Eurydice Award (International Forum for Biophilosophy) *Berggruen Prize Politics *Gold Medal for Outstanding Contribution to Public Discourse (College Historical Society, Trinity College, Dublin) *Lawrence O'Brien Award – for a high degree of commitment and self-sacrifice on behalf of the Democratic Party and its candidates *Profile in Courage Award – to individuals who, by acting in accord with their conscience, risked their careers or lives by pursuing a larger vision of the national, state or local interest in opposition to popular opinion or pressure from constituents or other local interests Theology and Biblical studies *Burkitt Medal *Holberg International Memorial Prize *King Faisal International Prize (Islamic studies)''http://kfip.org/islamic-studies/ *Patronal Medal *The Rabbi Martin Katzenstein Award *Templeton Prize Military and patriotic honors and medals Science and technology Sport Tourism *Applause Award (International Association of Amusement Parks and Attractions) *Pomme d'Or (European Association of Professional Travel Writers and Journalists) *Thea (Themed Entertainment Association) *Tourism for Tomorrow Awards (World Travel and Tourism Council (WTTC)) *World Travel Awards (international jury mainly from WTTC) *International Restaurant and Hotel Awards by International Hotel & Restaurant Association Miscellaneous Children of the Confederacy *Confederate Medal of Honor (Sons of Confederate Veterans) *Southern Cross of Honor (United Daughters of the Confederacy) Mock prizes Posthumous Many prizes, medals, and awards can be granted posthumously. Australian actor Heath Ledger, for example, won many awards after his death in 2008. Military decorations, such as the Medal of Honor, are often given posthumously. Less commonly, certain prizes, medals, and awards are granted only posthumously, especially those that honor people who died in service to a particular cause. Such awards include: *Dag Hammarskjöld Medal – to military personnel, police, or civilians who lost their lives while serving in a United Nations peacekeeping operation See also *Honorary degree *List of awards honoring African Americans *List of early career awards *List of honorary societies *List of prizes known as the Nobel of a field *List of prizes named after people *List of reference tables *Prize money References Category:Lists of awards